


Always Mine

by Amare_fanfic2000



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Derek Hale, Cock & Ball Torture, Dark, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-20
Updated: 2020-01-20
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:48:32
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,287
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22334446
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amare_fanfic2000/pseuds/Amare_fanfic2000
Summary: Stiles and Derek broke up 4 weeks ago. Why can’t Derek let it go?This work contains themes of rape. Read at your own risk.
Relationships: Derek Hale/Stiles Stilinski
Comments: 1
Kudos: 93





	Always Mine

**Author's Note:**

> This work contains themes of rape throughout. Read at your own risk. 
> 
> I didn’t see this coming as I was writing but here we are.

“Get the hell out of here!” Stiles screamed at his ex boyfriend. Derek stood there, eyes flashing red on and off. This was unusual even for him. 

“Your my boyfriend, stiles.” He said as calmly as he could, which wasn’t very calmly. Stiles stood there in shock. His arms, which had been flailing as he spoke were frozen mid-air. “I broke up with you Derek. 4 weeks ago! Now please leave!” 

Derek didn’t move. He stood very still and stared at Stiles. It was an unusual pairing. The pack didn’t think much of it and if they did, they didn’t say it out loud. Stiles was brilliant, resourceful and good at research. He ran his mouth but that was what Stiles had always done. Whereas Derek, was strong. He was the alpha of the pack and he had the resources that everyone needed. 

They were very different people and the pack were unsurprised when they broke up. 

It had lasted about 6 months. They had gotten together quite quickly and it had been quite intense for stiles. Derek snapped easily and was over protective to the point of anger when it came to the other pack mates going near stiles, especially his uncle. 

“Derek I’ve given you time, I haven’t been to the meetings in 3 weeks. I haven’t gone near your end of town. I stopped hanging out with the pack as much and yet every week without fail you show up and demand I’m your boyfriend. Derek, it didn’t work out.” Stiles said in a voice that was tired. 

He was tired of this routine. He didn’t mind seeing Derek with the pack or around anyone else but when the alpha insisted on coming into his home jd angrily demanding that they are together it gets tedious. 

“Stiles I can’t just let you go.” He said, voice shifting to something darker altogether. 

“I’m still part of the pack. I won’t go anywhere we just can’t be together.” Stiles repeated for what felt like the 100th time. 

“I won’t let you go.” He growled possessively.   
Derek walked forward toward where the boy was standing. His eyes were flickering red and his claws were out. Stiles’ eyes widened at the threat and he stuttered out “Derek- Derek it okay. Just stop.” As he tried to back up. 

Derek growled as he reached the younger boy. He gripped stiles shoulder with one hand and the boys neck with the other. He scented his way up stiles’ neck and left bite marks and hickeys as he went. Stiles tried to fight against the assault on his body. 

“Derek fucking get off. I don’t want this. Stop.” He said helplessly as his attempts to throw the alpha off only spurred him into action. The growling intensified as stiles struggled. 

Derek let the boy go and threw him onto the bed. “You’ll be mine, Stiles.” He panted. 

Stiles tried to claw his way off the bed before Derek reached him but it was to no use as the alpha easily manipulated his body where he wanted it. He left bruises along the boys arms and hips as he went. 

“Derek fucking stop! You fucking idiot. Get off!” Stiles said as he kicked his legs out and managed to dislodge Derek. “Leave me alone. Please get out.” He repeated. Derek has gotten back up and was on top of the boy. 

His claws ripped the material of stiles’ sleep shirt off his body to reveal the pale flesh that Derek remembered. 

When in the relationship they had participated in sex quite often so it wasn’t unusual for Derek to see him naked but without consent stiles was terrified. 

“Your mine.” Derek said as he began ripping off the grey joggers that cling to stiles body. As the fell off it appeared stiles was naked underneath. 

“You all ready for me, baby.” He taunted as his eyes were constantly red. Stiles cried to himself. Everything he was doing was useless. Derek circled his tight rim. The growl in his throat was constant just like the redness in his eyes. 

“Your so tight, god!” He said as a finger slipped into the boy. Stiles groaned and cried as the finger entered him dry. His cock was betraying his body though and he was getting hard despite how disgusting the situation was. 

“Yeah baby look at you. You don’t need prep do you? Your just a little cockslut. Here for my use.” Derek growled in stiles’ ear. 

Stiles whimpered and was uncharacteristically quiet. He was full on crying now as Derek removes his finger. Spat on his hole and rubbed it in. He pulled his cock free from his pants and stiles noted how purpled the flesh was from how long he had been hard. He began crying even more.

“Derek no! Please no stop.” He screamed, his voice was filled with panic and the crying made his sounds even more vulnerable than before. It was gut wrenching. 

Derek smirked at the sound. He Spat on his hand and rubbed it on his swollen cock. “Your going to take this and your going to thank me for being so generous with what I give you. And if you don’t I’ll fuck your face until I knot in your mouth and I’ll break your jaw. Do you understand.” He said without room for question. 

Stiles screamed and nodded as the cock was shoved into his unprepared hole. He cried as he felt something in him tear and he thanked Derek over and over in a bid for this to stop. “Thank you, thank you, thank you.” 

“Thank you what?” He said 

“Thank you, Alpha.” He corrected and cried on a particularly hard thrust. Derek was pistoning quicker into him and at hearing the boy finally call him alpha he came inside the boy. His seed filling stiles up and left the boy shuddering. 

Stiles wasn’t even hard anymore. His cock was soft and limp and his eyes were glassy and unfocused. Derek laughed out loud. “Look at your pathetic baby cocklet. You don’t deserve it.” He spat. His wandering hands went to stiles dick and gripped tightly on the flaccid flesh making the boys hole clamp down into derek's cock. “Fuck baby. I like that.” 

Derek searched the room with his eyes for something to torture the boys cocklet with. He could see what looked to be a shoelace and a hair grip. He smirked and pulled out violently causing the boy to shudder. He noted that his cock was faintly bloody and that the cum was pink.

“Your going to be a good little bitch for me okay.” He said as he returned with the items. He pushed his semi hard cock back inside the boy and delighted in the way he tensed up but didn’t say anything. He grabbed the shoelace and wrapped it around stiles balls tightly enough for them to go purple in what could have only been about 2 minutes. 

Stiles was crying at the rough sensation and only cried harder when Derek used the bulldog hair grip. He opened the hair grip and put it over the boys cock head and then released harshly. The grip bit into his cocklet hard making his squeal out and flinch away. 

“If you remove that yourself I’ll show you what a real punishment is.” He said lowly and pulled out of stiles body as his cock was now soft. The boys cock was swelling from the hairgrip and the balls were a Delicious purple. He re-adjusted himself in his pants. 

“Your mine stiles. I’ll be back when I’m back.” He said as he took one more appreciative look at the boy. 

“Be good.”

**Author's Note:**

> I apologise for the style of this work. I don’t condone rape in any way, shape or form.


End file.
